


The Shadows That Follow

by CharlieTheAstr0naut



Series: D:BH Whumpfics [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Box Boy AU, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheAstr0naut/pseuds/CharlieTheAstr0naut
Summary: Connor has moved on from life as a box boy, but his nightmare is far from over.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: D:BH Whumpfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Shadows That Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved Mimoru's Box Boy AU concept, and I wanted to add on my own contribution to it. This is based off their art where Markus finds Connor abandoned at a gas station. I want to write a full story of this AU, but that takes time, effort, and motivation, so this is just a snippet of what would've been included in it. Enjoy!

It had only been a few months since Markus found Connor at the gas station, as an unwanted box boy beaten to a pulp and starved to the bone. From the moment he carried him into his home, Markus still didn’t have a clue what he was going to do with him. Part of it had been that he was angry at the Box Person industry’s mistreatment of Connor, another part was that he simply pitied him. 

Within the time they had been together, Markus had made it clear that he wasn’t going to hurt Connor, or treat him like he was a toy; That he wasn’t an “owner” either, but a friend. He had taught Connor that he didn’t have to do things he wasn’t comfortable doing, or that he didn’t have to be the box boy he was trained to be. It was a lesson that Connor had a hard time learning, as he found it difficult to understand. But when he finally did, it felt as if he had broken through a barrier that he was trapped behind for a long time, and on the other side was a world that was ready to welcome him. 

Connor was free. He could read any book off of the shelf, and instead of a slap to the face, he would now be greeted with a gentle query about what he was reading. He could eat at any time of day, and face no consequence. There were moments when he thought he had to do certain activities to please Markus, who would then remind Connor that he didn’t have to do it, or, if absolutely necessary, that he didn’t want him to do it. Connor still found himself struggling with that, but life as he knew it was better, and the old one was nothing more than a bad memory. 

But it was a memory that continuously clung onto him like a plague-thirsty leech. 

First, there were the panic attacks. Connor would be doing absolutely nothing, and the next thing he knew, he was overwhelmed with an intense feeling of fear. The first time it happened, he thought he was dying. Then, there were brief episodes where he found himself stuck in the past, reliving moments in which he was unable to escape from. Sometimes they made him spiral into a fit of terror, other times, he just shut down and felt nothing at all. Then of course, there were nightmares, which made it hard to sleep at night, or make him avoid sleep all together. Markus had been told that something like this may happen, and that it wasn’t going to be easy nor pretty to deal with. However, he was patient, like he always had been. 

He was calm and collected as he helped Connor wind down from his panic attacks. He was there to wake him up from his night terrors, staying up with him if he had to. When Connor relived memories, he was able to bring him back to the present. One evening was like any other. Markus was minutes away from going to bed until he heard crying coming from Connor’s bedroom. Instinctively, he rushed in as fast as he could. 

Connor was already writhing, his cries getting louder and louder. He was getting close to screaming out until Markus cautiously began shaking him awake, calling out his name until the younger man’s eyes flashed open. Immediately, Connor backed away, disoriented and teary-eyed. 

“Connor, it’s me!” Markus spoke, raising his hands calmly, “It’s just me!”

Connor stared at him like a deer in the headlights, breathing unevenly. 

“Just me, okay?” Markus repeated, “You were having another nightmare.” 

Normally after bringing him to settle down, the two of them would simply sit or do a relaxing activity, like read or do a puzzle, until Connor was able to fall back asleep. But instead, Connor broke down into choked sobs. 

“I’m sorry,” Connor wept, “I’m sorry, I’m…”

“Don’t apologize,” Markus cooed, “Is it okay if I touch you? Nothing to make you uncomfortable—Just a hug.”

Connor sniffed, brushing his tears away and nodding. With that, Markus scooted closer, pulling the terrified man into a protective embrace. Connor wrapped his arms around him, sobbing heavily into his shoulder yet at the same time trying his best to stop. Markus didn’t say anything, wishing that he could take away all the pain and trauma and replace them with warmth and happiness. But for now, he let Connor cry as much as he needed to, occasionally running a hand through his disheveled hair, and when he was ready to talk, Markus would be there to listen. 

Eventually, Connor’s sobs died down, but the tears never stopped. 

“Markus…?” He whimpered out. 

“I’m here, Connor,” Markus replied, “Are you feeling any better?”

“I-I don’t know. I think I’m scared, even though it’s over.”

“That’s okay… Do you feel comfortable enough to talk about it?”

Markus felt Connor freeze in his arms, and feeling that he might have said the wrong thing, he added, “It’s okay if you don’t… But if you want to talk, I’m here.”

There was another prolonged moment of silence, and by then, Connor finally stopped crying, but didn’t stop trembling. When he finally did pull away, his face was red and the sockets of his eyes were empty. 

“How do you feel?” Markus asked, settling the palm of his hand on the side of Connor’s face.

“I’m tired… But I don’t think I want to go back to sleep.”

“You want some tea? Water?”

“No thank you… But I want you to stay. Can you stay?”

“Of course.”

Connor settled himself beside Markus, holding onto his hand while bouncing his leg off the ground, “The dream I had… It felt more like a memory; I mean it happened before.”

“Mm-hmm?” Markus hummed, wrapping his arm Connor.

“It was with one of my old owners… I disobeyed them, and they beat me so hard that I…” Connor froze, swallowing hard, “That by the end of it I was bleeding out from everywhere. I thought I was going to die… Markus?”

“I’m listening.”

“I wanted to die—Right there.” 

“Connor…” Markus tightened his grip, not enough to hurt him, but as if to protect him once more.

Connor’s voice cracked, as if he were about to cry again, “They left me alone for a while, and when they came back, they dragged me to a mirror, made me look at myself and… Said how disgusting I was and…” He broke down once more, but his cries weren’t nearly as violent, “There were these voices…! Screaming at me, laughing at me—They agreed that I was horrible and…!” He drifted off into a weak cry. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to finish, Connor,” Markus said softly, “But I’m so glad you’re telling me this. I know how scared you are of bringing up your past, but you’ve gotten so brave and have come so far.” 

Connor shook his head, “Markus… You shouldn’t have to deal with this. It’s keeping you up at night and wasting your time.”

“You’re not a waste of time, Connor. Look at me,” Markus turned Connor’s gaze upward so that he was looking at him, “You’re not a burden. You’re not a terrible person.”

“Then what am I?”

“You’re someone I love and care about. You’re strong; You’re amazing; You’re so much more than what the _fucking_ industry made you to be.”

Connor was taken aback by the last claim, almost sensing Markus’ anger in it. But he knew he wasn’t angry at him. His eyes drifted back down as they grew heavy once again, “But I’m…”

“I know this isn’t easy, Connor. But you don’t have to go through this alone”

Connor squeezed his eyes closed, letting more tears out once more, but this time it wasn’t because he was hurt. He leaned into Markus for another hug once more, who gladly embraced him. 

Markus let out a gentle sigh, “Thank you…”

“What for?”

“For trusting me; For being open about yourself, and what you’ve been through.”

“Oh…”

“I’m so proud of you, Connor. In case you didn’t know that.”

Connor let out a soft laugh, clinging onto the older man even tighter. Within minutes, he was back asleep, only now he had Markus by his side, which was enough to keep his demons away for tonight.


End file.
